In general, a door hinge refers to a component used in a hinged door that opens or closes while rotating on a certain axis and is also called a hinge. This door hinge has been widely used in everyday life of an office, home and the like as well as industrial settings in which heavy equipment is used.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a state in which a typical door for heavy equipment is opened by a hinge, and the door hinge 1 for heavy equipment is provided at a hinge shaft of a door 2 for heavy equipment to enable the door 2 to open or close.
The door hinge 1 for heavy equipment is composed of a pair of plates 10, 20 whose one end is rotatably connected as illustrated in FIG. 2, thereby rotatably supporting the iron door 2 and functioning to openably and closably connect the door 2 to a main body of the heavy equipment.
However, in a case where the aforesaid door for heavy equipment, namely, the iron door, is open with regard to the main body of the heavy equipment, a phenomenon that the door closes by itself due to a weight, wind or the like occurs, and accordingly, there is generated an inconvenience that the open door must be supported by a separate device when a worker rides in the heavy equipment or would like to replace or repair components of the heavy equipment.
That is, in order to maintain the iron door for the heavy equipment in the open state, a separate door stay device is needed.
In order to mount the separate door stay according to a conventional art, one end of the door stay must be fixed to a rotating door frame, and another end thereof must be connected by mounting a bracket to a main body of an excavator for connection of the door stay, but when the bracket cannot be mounted to the main body of the heavy equipment due to space restriction, it is problematic in that it is difficult to mount the door stay device.